Sekiryuutei, Ultimate Cosmos!
by Double-DecaKiva-DenBlades
Summary: Apa yang terjadi jika Issei Hyoudo tidak semesum Canon!Issei? Apa yang terjadi jika sejak kecil ia dilatih dalam penggunaan Cosmo oleh sang kakak? Apa yang terjadi jika sejak kecil, Issei berambisi untuk lepas dari bayang-bayang sang kakak? Ikuti kisahnya dalam crossover terbaru ini! (Saint Seiya Omega AU DXD crossover)
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

Issei Hyoudo adalah anak SMU biasa, ia pergi ke sekolah pada pagi hari, pulang pada sore hari dan melakukan kerja paruh waktu di toko kue setelahnya.

ia memiliki postur yang normal bagi remaja seusianya, memiliki rambut cokelat yang bagian belakangnya berdiri dan meruncing, dan memiliki mata dengan pupil berwarna cokelat.

wajahnya juga biasa-biasa saja, ia adalah tipe yang tidak akan terlihat menonjol jika dibandingkan dengan si pangeran akademi kuoh "Kiba Yuuto"

..karena itulah ia merasa aneh saat gadis yang sekarang berdiri di depannya ini mengajaknya berkencan.

"A-aku sudah lama menyukaimu!, jadilah pacarku Hyoudo-kun!" kata gadis yang mengaku bernama Yuuma Amano ini sewaktu mereka bertemu sepulang sekolah.

Gadis berambut hitam ini, ia akui memang sangat cantik, namun ia merasa ada yang tidak normal dengan gadis ini. Selama perjalanan pun, walau ia terlihat riang dan ceria seperti halnya seorang gadis normal, Issei tetap merasa ada yang aneh dengannya.

kini mereka berdua sedang berjalan menuju taman kota, disitu kecurigaan Issei semakin meningkat.

Taman kota biasanya ramai pada jam segini, apalagi didekat air mancur yang merupakan tempat favorit pasangan muda.

tapi sekarang tidak ada seorang pun disini, ditambah lagi lebih gelap dari biasa.

"Issei-kun, maukah kau..." kata Yuuma sesaat sebelum berhenti.

"Mati untukku?" kata Yuuma, sepasang sayap hitam muncul dari punggungnya dan tombak cahaya melesat kearah perutnya.

...sayangnya serangannya tidak kena.

Yuuma langsung melangkah mundur, manusia biasa tidak mungkin bisa menghidari serangan tombaknya ini!

"Malaikat jatuh?, sudah kuduga ada yang aneh denganmu" kata suara yang familiar di telinganya, ia menoleh keatas dahan pohon, Issei Hyoudo menatapnya dengan tajam, berbeda dengan tatapan santai yang biasa ia gunakan atau tatapan ramah yang ia perlihatkan di kencan singkat mereka.

"Mustahil sekali ada seseorang yang bisa jatuh cinta pada orang yang belum pernah mereka lihat, apalagi langsung mengatakan cinta pada saat perkenalan" lanjutnya sambil bersandar dipohon itu, aura biru terlihat menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Lagipula, gerak gerikmu terlalu waspada sebagai manusia biasa" katanya.

Yuuma terdiam, lalu senyum merekah dari bibir mungilnya

"fu fu fu, kukira targetku cuma seorang remaja labil biasa, tapi ternyata kau orang yang benar benar menarik"

suaranya kini menjadi lebih dewasa, berbeda dengan suara imut yang tadi ia gunakan.

cahaya kuning keemasan lalu menyinari tubuhnya dan tidak lama setelah itu cahaya itu menghilang.

kini Yuuma telah berubah secara fisik, tubuhnya menjadi lebih molek, dan pakaian bikini hitam yang ia gunakan sedikit membuat Issei tersipu, walau ia kembali fokus ke pertarungan.

"Namaku Raynare!, Malaikat Jatuh yang akan menghabisimu!" kata Raynare, tatapan lembutnya saat menjadi Yuuma sudah berubah menjadi tatapan sadis.

ia lalu terbang ke dahan pohon tempat Issei bersandar dan mengayunkan tombak cahayanya ke leher Issei, pohon itu terbelah dibagian atasnya namun Raynare tidak menemukan remaja itu disana.

"Baiklah aku juga akan memperkenalkan namaku, aku Issei Hyoudo..."

Raynare berbalik melihat kebelakangnya, hal terakhir yang ia lihat sebelum menghantam tanah adalah tinju dengan aura bagai api melayang ke wajahnya.

KraaaK!

bagai komet Raynare menghantam tanah, membuat kawah seukuran dirinya terbentuk.

"...Bangsa Iblis" kata Issei,memperlihatkan sepasang sayap bagai kelelawar dari punggungnya.

Raynare berdiri dengan susah payah, menggunakan tombak cahaya sebagai pegangan.

kenapa pukulan dari Iblis kelas rendah ini begitu keras? pikir wanita itu.

"Bangsa Iblis kotor..,kupikir targetku cuma remaja labil dengan Sacred Gear di dalam dirinya, ternyata remaja itu sudah berubah menjadi Iblis rendahan..." kata Raynare sambil menyeka darah dari bibirnya.

"Tapi kau mempermudah kerjaku!, tuan Azazel akan merasa senang jika aku berhasil membunuh Iblis pemilik Sacred Gear sepertimu" kata Raynare menghimpun seluruh kekuatannya pada tombak cahay miliknya, membuatnya bersinar terang.

Ia lalu melemparkannya kepada Issei yang sedang melayang di udara, namun Issei malah menutup matanya.

"Hah!, apa kau sudah menyerah melihat kekuatan makhluk kelas tinggi sepertiku?" tawa Raynare.

namun Issei, tetap dengan mata tertutup hanya mengangkat tangan kanannya yang diselimuti aura biru tebal seperti hendak menangkap tombak itu, Raynare tertawa semakin keras melihat apa yang hendak dilakukannya.

"Bodoh!, apa kau memang ingin mati?!, tombak cahaya biasa pun cukup untuk membunuh Iblis rendah sepertimu dalam sekali serangan!, dan kau mau menahan tombak hasil dari himpunan tenagaku?!"

namun tawa Raynare tidak berlangsung lama karena Issei berhasil menangkap tombak itu dengan tangan kanannya, percikan api terlihat ditelapak tangannya seperti melihat besi yang saling bergesekkan.

sebelum suara kaca pecah terdengar dan tombak cahaya Raynare pecah bagai porselen.

dengan tangan yang masih berasap, Issei membuka matanya.

"Perbedaan kita terlalu jauh, aku tidak berminat bertarung melawan orang yang lebih lemah dariku" kata Issei, suaranya terdengar lebih dalam dari biasa.

"Mustahil!, Iblis tidak mungkin bisa menahan cahaya sebesar itu!" protes Raynare, dari suaranya jelas kalau dia merasa panik.

"Kau pernah dengar tentang konsep kehancuran?, benda apapun itu, terdiri dari atom, jika atomnya dihancurkan..." kata Issei.

"...maka bahkan cahaya pun bisa kuhancurkan" katanya.

"cih!, jangan arogan dulu Iblis!" kata Raynare membuat satu tombak cahaya lagi, kali ini berniat menusuknya dari dekat.

dengan tangan kanannya Raynare menghunuskan ujung tombak kepada Issei, namun berhasil ia tangkap.

"...jurus yang sama tidak akan mempan padaku dua kali..." katanya

"...Kena kau!" kata Raynare menghunuskan tombak kedua dari tangan kirinya.

namun ujung tombak itu ditahan oleh sarung tangan baja berwarna merah yang terpasang ditangan kirinya.

"mu..mustahil!, sarung tangan ini!" kata Raynare

"Boosted Gear..." kata Issei sebelum menendang Raynare, membuatnya terpental kepohon yang ia belah tadi.

"...Satu dari 13 longinus" kata Issei sambil mengacungkan tangan kirinya.

"Ini kesempatan terakhirmu..., jika kau tidak mau pergi juga..." Kata Issei, mengangkat tangan kanannya yang terlihat seperti habis terbakar.

Bola energi berwarna biru melayang dari tangannya dan semakin besar sampai seukuran bola basket.

"Aku akan menghabisimu..." kata Issei.

merasa dirinya sudah tidak bisa apa-apa lagi, Raynare mengepakkan sayapnya dan melayang ke udara.

"Keegh, Kau akan menyesali ini Iblis rendahan!" kata Raynare sebelum pergi dengan kecepatan tinggi dan menghilang dalam kegelapan malam.

Issei lalu melihat ke arah Raynare pergi dan mengeluh.

"Justru seharusnya aku yang rugi, paling tidak rugi waktu" kata Issei.

ia lalu berbalik pergi meninggalkan taman, namun baru beberapa langkah, ia melihat seorang gadis berambut merah menutup jalan didepannya, kedua tangannya ia silangkan dibawah dadanya.

"uh oh." kata Issei, keringat dingin terlihat mengalir di kepalanya.

jika ia tidak salah ingat, menyelidiki faksi lain tanpa sepengetahuan tuannya bisa berakibat fatal...

"Issei-kun..., bukankah aku sudah melarangmu pergi sendirian bersama gadis itu?"

kata gadis berambut merah itu sambil "tersenyum", yah benar, tersenyum dengan tanda kutip.

"eeh, Kak Rias?, hari yang cerah ya?" kata Issei, keringat dingin makin bercucuran dari kepalanya.

gadis ini adalah Rias Gremory, kakak kelasnya sekaligus Tuannya.

Rias menghidupkannya kembali sebagai Iblis setelah insiden 6 tahun lalu, dan sejak saat itu ia beserta 3 orang lainnya menjadi seperti keluarga.

Ia masuk ke Akademi Kuoh bersamaan dengan Kiba, membuat mereka menjadi teman akrab, apalagi mereka adalah laki-laki satu-satunya dalam kelompok Rias.

Rias peduli pada semua anggota keluarganya, namun terkadang ia terlalu ketat dalam menjaga keselamatan mereka.

"fufufu Issei kun, kau tahu hukuman kalau melanggar perintahku kan?, apalagi demi keselamatanmu sendiri" kata Rias, dari tangannya terlihat lingkaran sihir merah.

terakhir kali ia ketahuan membahayakan dirinya sendiri, pantatnya terasa sakit sampai seminggu karena pukulan Rias yang diperkuat "kekuatan kehancuran".

...Issei memang menyukai Rias, tapi bukan pada saat seperti ini.

ia hendak menjawab dan memberi alasan pembelaan diri, namun karena ini sudah kali kesekian ia bertindak sendiri...

...

Issei tidak mau mengambil resiko, dengan sayap belakang punggungnya ia terbang secepat cepatnya menjauh dari Rias.

"...Ddraig kau bisa mempercepat kecepatan terbangku kan?" tanya Issei ke Sarung tangan merah ditangannya itu.

[...Aku nggak mau ikut campur urusan sepele...] kata Ddraig, memotong pembicaran mereka.

"Oi Ddraig!" kata Issei panik, tanpa bantuan Ddraig ia tidak mungkin lebih cepat dari Rias.

Dalam hati ia memohon pada siapapun yang ada disana (berdoa pada God akan memberikan rasa sakit pada seorang Iblis), lalu ia teringat kalau ia membakar cosmo setinggi tingginya, ada kemungkinan ia akan mencapai keajaiban!

ayolah keajaiban!, datanglah dan selamatkan pantatku!

**Sanctuary, Athens**

Di depan Kuil Libra, seorang pemuda berambut cokelat muda memandang ke arah timur, sudah 6 tahun sejak ia terakhir kali pulang ke rumah.

Saat ini ia adalah seorang Saint Athena yang bertanggung jawab atas keamanan sang dewi, ia tidak bisa pulang begitu saja.

"Hmph, Issei pasti sudah SMU sekarang" katanya mengingat adiknya yang telah ia latih penggunaan Cosmos agar bisa membela diri.

ia melihat seseorang turun dari arah kuil Scorpio, seorang pria berambut cokelat nyaris hitam berpostur sedikit lebih pendek darinya, ia mengenakan cloth emas dengan sepasang sayap dan syal putih di lehernya.

"Seiya-san, apa yang kau perlukan di kuilku ini?" tanya Libra pada sang Saint senior.

"Athena-sama ingin kau dan aku menghadap ke ruangannya, beliau bilang ada hal penting yang hendak dikatakan". kata Seiya.

Libra lalu berbalik dan mengikuti Seiya menuju puncak Sanctuary.

Libra adalah Saint yang berasal dari Jepang, sama dengan Seiya.

ia adalah Libra Genbu, atau Genbu Hyoudo, kakak dari Issei Hyoudo sang Sekiryuutei.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya Omega ditulis oleh Masami Kurumada dan diproduksi oleh TOEI corp, Higschool DXD ditulis Oleh Ichibumi Ichieie. Fanfiction ini ditulis tanpa maksud untuk mengambil keuntungan materi dan sebatas untuk penyaluran hobi saja.**

Chapter 1

**Lokasi, ?**

Didalam sebuah dimensi penuh dengan kegelapan, sesosok pria dengan sabar menunggu, menunggu saat dimana ia bisa keluar dari tempat sunyi ini, ia tidak

bisa melupakan, saat – saat ia dikalahkan oleh manusia dan musuh bebuyutannya.

Ia tidak tahu sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu, tempat ini sangatlah gelap dan seluruh inderanya bagai ditutup oleh bahan pekat dan menempel bagai aspal

panas.

satu hal yang masih bisa menghiburnya adalah bahwa ia telah menyembunyikan sebagian dari dirinya di dunia atas, tempat yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya

seandainya Dewa Dewa sialan itu tidak menghalanginya!

'hah!, saat waktunya tiba kalian akan tahu siapa yang pantas disebut sebagai dewa!' pikirnya .

**Lokasi : Akademi Kuoh, Ruangan klub Riset fenomena gaib**

Hari ini sudah jam 9 malam, kegiatan sekolah sudah berakhir semua, kecuali kegiatan di sebuah ruangan di gedung tua milik sekolah, tempat para Iblis muda kelompok Rias Gremory berkumpul.

"Kak Ri-, maksudku Buchou, pamfletnya sudah kukirim semua tuh" kata Issei sambil menutup pintu.

"Kerja bagus Issei" kata Rias sambil tersenyum ramah, namun mukanya terlihat lelah seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu, Issei yang menyadari ada yang aneh

langsung bertanya pada Kakak kelasnya itu.

"Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu kak?" kata Issei.

Rias hanya tersenyum sambil memejamkan matanya

"Tidak apa – apa kok Issei, aku cuma sedikit lelah, aku juga akan segera pulang, lebih baik kau pulang duluan saja, besok masih ada sekolah kan?" jawab

Rias.

Issei tahu Rias menyembunyikan sesuatu, tapi ia juga tahu seniornya itu tidak ingin menceritakannya, paling tidak saat ini.

"Baiklah kak Rias, aku pulang dulu, sebaiknya kau juga cepat pulang, tidak baik seorang gadis sendirian di tempat sepi ini malam hari" kata Issei

"Fufu, terima kasih sudah peduli Issei, tapi kau lupa aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri" kata Rias tertawa kecil, namun dalam hati dia senang kalau adik kelasnya

itu peduli padanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku pulang" kata Issei sambil melambaikan tangan dan menutup pintu.

sesaat setelah Issei pergi, ekspresi wajah Rias menjadi sedikit sedih.

"...benar, tidak ada masalah karena ini hanya bisa kuselesaikan sendiri..." kata Rias.

Siang itu ia menerima pesan kalau waktu pernikahannya dengan Riser Phenex telah dipercepat, dan dalam waktu sebulan, calon suaminya itu akan datang ke tempat ini.

Ia hanya berharap ia bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk membatalkan perjodohannya ini.

Bagaimanapun ia hanya menyukai satu orang...

**Jalan menuju rumah Issei****.**

Issei melangkah dengan pelan, sesekali ia melihat ke arah langit, dimana bintang bintang berkilauan terang.

'Sudah 6 tahun, kak Genbu, sekarang aku sudah lebih kuat, aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu lagi denganmu' kata Issei memikirkan kakak sekaligus mentornya itu.

Ia lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju rumah.

"Aku pulang..." kata Issei setelah membuka pintu rumahnya, tentu saja tidak ada jawaban atau siapapun yang menyambutnya.

Kedua orangtua Issei telah tiada sejak 6 tahun lalu, hari yang tidak bisa ia lupakan.

**Grekk!**

Issei mengepalkan tangannya dengan sangat keras, saat itu ia benar benar tidak berdaya saat makhluk itu menyerang mereka semua.

Saat itu hanya Genbu dan Issei yang selamat, itu juga karena Rias yang saat itu sedang berburu Iblis liar datang tepat pada saat monster itu menebas Issei

dan berhasil menghidupkannya kembali sebagai Iblis, Genbu berhasil membunuh monster itu sekaligus membuka rahasia kalau dia adalah seorang kandidat

Saint, ksatria pelindung Athena.

Sejak saat itulah Issei dilatih penggunaan cosmo oleh Genbu, tidak terlalu dalam tapi cukup untuk membuatnya bisa membela diri.

Genbu lalu mempercayakan keselamatan Issei pada Rias sebagai tuan barunya dan ia pergi menuju Yunani untuk memperdalam ilmunya.

Itulah saat terakhir Issei melihat Genbu, dan juga sejak saat itu Issei bertekad untuk menjadi laki-laki yang bisa menjaga diri dan melindungi orang yang ia sayangi.

Juga memupuk keinginan dan impiannya untuk suatu saat bisa melampaui sang kakak.

tatapan Issei lalu menajam, ia mengambil pakaian olahraganya dari dalam lemari dan berganti baju, lalu kembali keluar rumah menuju wilayah hutan yang

sedikit terpencil diujung kota Kuoh.

sesampainya di hutan itu ia terus melewati jalan kecil yang tertutup semak belukar.

sekitar 15 menit kemudian, ia tiba ditempat tujuannya, sebuah air terjun setinggi 10 meter, dibawahnya terdapat batu kali yang berserakan disekitar sungai.

ini adalah tempat sang kakak melatihnya penggunaan Cosmos, juga tempat dimana ia menunjukan apa yang dapat dilakukan seseorang yang mampu

menggunakan kekuatan itu.

Issei lalu membakar cosmosnya sambil memejamkan mata, ia mengambil ancang ancang dan meloncat kearah aliran deras air terjun dan memukulnya dengan

kuat kearah atas.

namun ia malah terjatuh langsung kearah sungai.

"Phuaah!" kata Issei berusaha mengambil napas, ia lalu berenang kembali ke tepian sungai dan menghela napas.

para saat itu, saat ia masih lebih muda dari Issei, Genbu mampu membalik aliran air terjun itu selama beberapa detik hanya dengan cosmosnya, hal yang tidak

bisa ia lakukan sampai sekarang tidak peduli seberapa keras ia mencoba.

Issei lalu mengambil ancang ancang lagi, kali ini dari tengah aliran sungai ia meloncat lagi ke arah jatuhan air dan melempar cosmosnya sekuat tenaga.

...tetapi ia kembali gagal.

dan ia mencoba lagi

lagi.

lagi..

lagi...

sampai akhirnya tubuhnya tidak bisa bertahan lagi...

dari dalam Sacred Gear yang tertanam dalam tubuhnya, si Kaisar naga merah, Ddraig menghela napas melihat partnernya itu seperti biasa berlatih terlalu

keras.

[...benar benar bocah yang keras kepala] kata Ddraig pelan.

**Keesokan paginya**

"uurgh..." kata Issei, seluruh tubuhnya terasa kaku, otot-ototnya seperti menolak untuk bergerak.

"heeah...!"jeritnya berusaha berdiri, sampai akhirnya ia jatuh terduduk.

seluruh tubuhnya basah, termasuk pakaian olahraga yang ia kenakan.

Cip cip cip cip.

suara burung berkicau terdengar dari pepohonan sekitar tempatnya berada, Issei masih setengah sadar sampai akhirnya ia melihat matahari sudah mulai

tampak.

"Ah iya!, sekarang sudah pagi!" jerit Issei, langsung bergegas berlari menuju rumahnya untuk bersiap siap ke sekolah.

**Akademi Kuoh, jam pulang sekolah**

"Issei-kun, ini tehnya" kata Akeno Himejima, satu dari dua orang kakak kelas paling populer di Akademi Kuoh selain Rias Gremory, ia adalah 'Queen' dari

kelompok Rias.

"terima kasih Akeno-san" kata Issei, mukanya terlihat kusut, ditambah lagi seluruh tubuhnya terlihat bergetar.

"Issei-kun, apa yang terjadi padamu hari ini?" tanya Kiba, ia adalah 'Knight' dari kelompok Rias.

"Cuma mendapat hukuman dari guru setelah malam kemarin beraktifitas sedikit terlalu banyak" kata Issei, matanya terlihat merah karena lelah.

"Fufufu, ternyata kau tipe yang suka "beraktifitas banyak" di malam hari ya?" kata Akeno dengan tawa jahil.

"..." kata Issei, sedang malas menjawab godaan dari Akeno dan memilih untuk meminum teh dari cangkirnya.

"...Kak Issei mesum" kata Koneko yang sedang makan kue mochi diujung sofa.

"...Koneko-chan, aktifitas malam hari itu bukan selalu hal negatif" kata Issei dengan sedikit keringat dingin dari belakang kepalanya.

Issei lalu melihat ke arah meja kerja yang sering diduduki oleh Rias, melihat kalau gadis itu sedang tidak ada di tempat.

"Kak Akeno, Buchou tumben tidak ada disini?" tanya Issei pada gadis berambut hitam itu.

"Buchou sedang ada urusan dengan keluarganya di dunia bawah, dia izin dari sekolah selama beberapa hari" jawab Akeno.

Issei langsung terpikir dengan perilaku aneh Rias malam sebelumnya, apakah ada hubungannya dengan urusan ini?.

saat Issei sedang berpikir, Kiba menyodorkan sebuah kontrak-iblis kepada Issei.

"Issei-kun, ini kontrak baru untukmu" kata remaja berambut pirang itu pada Issei.

Issei menerima selebaran itu dan membaca alamatnya, hmm tidak jauh dari sekolah ini, ia bisa melakukannya sebelum pulang.

"Ah iya, sebelum kau pergi, Buchou bilang kita harus hati-hati, sejak insiden dengan wanita malaikat jatuh beberapa hari lalu, aktifitas mereka di kota ini

meningkat" kata Kiba pada Issei.

"Baiklah aku akan hati-hati" jawab Issei, apa wanita itu masih melakukan perburuan pada pemegang Sacred Gear lain?, ia sedikit menyesal tidak langsung

menghabisinya terakhir kali mereka bertemu.

"...Kak Issei, kali ini turutilah permohonan Buchou, kau sudah 3 kali melanggar peringatannya" kata Koneko, kali ini memakan puding cokelat.

Issei secara reflek langsung memegang pantatnya.

"Ya ide bagus, aku tidak berniat menambah cidera lagi dalam waktu dekat ini" jawab Issei.

"Fufu , Rias benar benar bersenang senang terakhir kali ia menangkapmu melanggar perintah" kata Akeno tertawa kecil.

"...Kak Akeno, watak sadismu sedikit keluar tuh" jawab Issei

mereka kemudian terus bercengkrama sampai sekitar jam 8 malam, saat Issei pamit untuk melakukan kerja paruh waktunya sebagai Iblis, yaitu menyelesaikan

kontrak dengan manusia yang memanggilnya.

**Gereja yang terlantar, pinggiran kota.**

Raynare terlihat kesal sekali hari ini, sejak ia dipermalukan oleh pemilik Boosted Gear itu moodnya sangatlah jelek, hal ini diperparah dengan rasa sakit yang ia

rasakan di sekujur tubuhnya yang kini banyak ditutupi oleh perban.

"...Sialan..., Iblis hina..." kata Raynare berulang kali.

Ia cemas dengan masa depannya, ia berniat mengambil hati Azazel, orang yang ia kagumi dengan cara membunuh remaja pemilik Sacred Gear itu, namun yang

terjadi malah sebaliknya.

"Seandainya tuan Azazel tahu, cih!" kata Raynare, mukanya memerah karena marah dan air mata sedikit membasahi matanya karena rasa sesal dan sedih.

"Yooo!, nona Malaikat jatuh!, sedang mojok sendiri kah?!, perlu bantuanku?!" kata suara ceria yang terdengar dari arah pintu.

Respon yang ia dapat dari Raynare adalah sebuah tombak cahaya yang nyaris mengenai kepalanya kalau saja ia tidak mengelak.

pemilik suara adalah seorang pemuda dengan rambut putih, dan wajah yang sebenarnya bisa dibilang tampan seandainya seringai maniak tidak terpampang

di wajahnya.

"Freed!, mau apa kau kemari?!" kata Raynare kesal

'kenapa si maniak ini datang pada saat begini?!'

"Ha ha, jangan emosi dong!, aku cuma mau lihat bagaimana kabar temanku!" kata Freed dengan nada mengejek.

"Kalau kau kemari hanya untuk mengejekku lebih baik kau pergi!" desis Raynare

"Uuu seram banget!" kata Freed pura pura takut.

melihat Raynare sudah menyiapkan tombak cahaya kedua, ia lalu melanjutkan omongannya.

"Aku dengar kau kalah oleh manusia, eh Iblis pemakai sacred Gear itu ya?!, ah kayaknya menarik banget!, bagaimana ya kalau Azazel yang kau kagumi itu tahu?" kata Freed

"!, Kau!, jangan berani berani..." kata Raynare hendak melempar tombak yang sudah ada ditangannya itu kepada Freed

"Eh!, tahan dulu tahan dulu!, aku mau menawarkan bantuan kok!, aku akan habisi bocah itu sendirian, dengan begitu nggak akan ada yang tahu keteledoranmu!, dan tentunya aku akan minta sedikit imbalan!" kata Freed.

Raynare berpikir, memang benar jika si pemilik Sacred Gear itu tewas, ada kemungkinan keteledorannya itu tidak akan terdengar oleh tuan Azazel, tapi dia

tidak suka harus memberikan imbalan pada manusia gila ini!.

Raynare lalu tiba-tiba tersenyum

"Baiklah, kau boleh maju sekarang, jika kau berhasil, aku akan memberimu imbalan yang setimpal" kata Raynare

"Fufufu, sudah kuduga kau orang yang baik bos!, baiklah aku berangkat dulu" kata Freed sambil menyeringai.

saat ia sudah pergi Raynare lah yang tersenyum.

"Apa manusia itu bisa dibiarkan melakukan tugasmu?" kata suara laki-laki dari arah koridor dibelakang Raynare.

"fufufu, Dohnaseek, aku cuma memanfaatkan kegilaan maniak itu, jika ia berhasil kita bisa langsung membereskannya kan?, dengan begitu tidak ada yang tahu kegagalan misi kita" kata Raynare.

"Lagipula kita masih memiliki gadis itu, dengan sacred gear miliknya rencana kedua bisa kita laksanakan!" lanjut gadis itu.

"Hmph, ada benarnya juga, dan lagi Freed hanyalah seorang Excorcist yang diusir dan diburu oleh pihak gereja, jika ia mati yang dituduh paling hanya pihak Iblis" kata Dohnaseek tersenyum.

**Kediaman Issei, keesokan harinya****.**

**Kriiing!**

suara jam weker berdering keras dari meja didekat tempat tidurnya, sebuah tangan menggapai weker itu dan mematikannya.

hari menunjukan jam 6 pagi, jam biasa bagi Issei untuk bangun dan olahraga ringan, namun hari ini saat bangun matanya terlihat masih merah.

Bagaimana tidak?, Klien yang ia tangani tadi malam memintanya menjadi lawan tanding untuk bermain game, dan mereka baru selesai jam setengah tiga pagi tadi.

orang aneh, kenapa meminta Iblis hanya untuk menemani bermain video game?

paling tidak kliennya yang sebelumnya, si binaragawan yang mengaku bernama Mil-tan (Issei sangat yakin itu bukan nama aslinya) masih meminta hal yang

sedikit kompleks kepada seorang Iblis...

itu yang ada dipikiran Issei saat mengingat kliennya itu.

Issei lalu berusaha untuk duduk dipinggir tempat tidurnya dan sukses setelah ia menguatkan mental untuk tetap terjaga agar tidak terlambat.

**Blugh**

Dan sayangnya kekuatan mentalnya kalah telak oleh rasa lelah yang menjalar di tubuhnya.

Issei pun tertidur pulas sampai tengah hari...

dan saat ia bangun, dengan otak masih kosong ia melihat kearah jam weker disamping tempat tidurnya

.1 detik

..2 detik

...3 detik

**!**

"Fuaaah!" Issei meloncat dari tempat tidurnya, ia lalu melihat jam dan melihat sudah jam 1 siang!.

"ah, gawat..." kata Issei, sudah terlambat baginya untuk berangkat sekolah...

...

"yah sudahlah, aku jalan jalan saja..." kata Issei sambil menggaruk kepala.

Issei lalu mencuci mukanya dan berganti baju sebelum pergi ke pusat kota untuk menghilangkan bosan.

saat ia hendak mengunci rumah, ia teringat masa lalu saat sang ibu pasti memarahinya kalau tahu ia ketiduran sampai siang dan bolos sekolah.

Issei hanya tersenyum sedih memikirkan itu sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya

'tidak, aku harus fokus ke masa depan!' kata Issei.

tidak sampai 15 menit ia tiba didekat taman kota, tempat ia melawan Raynare 2 hari sebelumnya.

'kerusakan di taman ini sudah hilang tanpa bekas, seperti tidak ada yang terjadi disini' pikir Issei, ia lalu melangkah maju lagi sebelum melihat sesuatu.

..atau seseorang jatuh terjerembab didekat air mancur taman.

Issei mendekati orang itu, hendak menolongnya, dan ternyata orang itu adalah seorang biarawati yang sepertinya sebaya dengan Issei sendiri, ia memiliki rambut pirang panjang yang ditutupi oleh selendang, dan mata biru yang indah, sangat bening dan polos.

saat Issei terkesima melihat kecantikan gadis ini, gadis itu terduduk sambil berkata

"Huaa, kenapa aku jatuh lagi?"

**-Bersambung-**

**A/N : Yup, akhirnya setelah buntu karena writer block, chapter 1 nya rilis juga!, walau telat selamat tahun baru ya semuanya!, semoga tahun ini kita mendapat segala sesuatu yang lebih baik dari tahun kemarin!**

**nah sekarang menjawab review (yang sementara ini baru satu T_T)**

**ScorpioNoKuga**** : terima kasih reviewnya!, ini chapter barunya udah rilis, silakan dibaca!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Sanctuary**

"Terima kasih sudah datang Genbu, Seiya" kata Saori Kido, reinkarnasi dewi Athena untuk masa ini.

Genbu berdiri disebelah Seiya dan dan menatap sang dewi yang duduk diatas singgasananya, Pope Shiryu terlihat berdiri disamping Athena.

"Ada apa anda memanggil saya, nona Athena?" tanya Genbu

"...Aku ada misi untuk kalian, Genbu, Seiya" kata Saori

Shiryu lalu maju ke arah Genbu dan Seiya dan menunjukan sebuah pecahan batu hitam pekat yang ditaruh didalam sebuah tabung kecil dan menyerahkannya kepada Seiya.

si Saint Sagitarius bisa merasakan kalau batu ini memiliki cosmos sendiri, dan terasa amat kejam dan gelap.

"ini adalah pecahan dari meteor yang jatuh di pegunungan es Siberia 4 hari yang lalu" kata Shiryu.

"Bagaimana dengan Hyoga yang ada di sana?" tanya Seiya mengkhawatirkan si Saint Aquarius yang sedang berada disana.

"Dia baik baik saja, kau tidak perlu khawatir..." jawab Shiryu

"...tapi pedesaan yang ada disekitar sana luluh lantak oleh api hitam yang datang beberapa jam setelah Meteor itu jatuh, Hyoga juga melaporkan kalau ia sempat bertarung dengan makhluk yang tampak seperti gabungan antara manusia dan seekor naga dan berhasil memukul mundur pimpinan mereka" kata Shiryu.

Genbu yang dari tadi terdiam lalu berkata

"Jadi misi kami adalah memeriksa kembali wilayah disekitar meteor itu berada?" tanya Genbu

"Tidak, itu adalah misi untuk Seiya, misimu adalah mengawasi kota kelahiranmu" kata Athena.

"Kuoh?, ada apa dengan kota itu?" tanya Genbu, matanya menjadi lebih serius dari biasanya.

"Corvus Johann, Silver Saint yang kita tugaskan di kota itu melihat sosok yang mirip dengan pimpinan pasukan manusia naga itu melintas bersama satu orang tidak dikenal" kata Athena.

"Misimu adalah menangkapnya dan jika dia atau rekannya berbuat sesuatu yang bisa mengancam penduduk disana, kau diizinkan untuk bertarung" kata Athena.

Genbu terdiam sebentar, khawatir dengan keadaan sang adik yang masih ada di kota itu.

Shiryu terlihat mengerti apa yang ada dipikiran muridnya itu.

"...Pimpinan manusia naga itu, sekuat apa dia?" tanya Genbu.

"Secara kekuatan ia hanya sekuat seorang Silver Saint, tapi ia memiliki kemampuan untuk mengendalikan api hitam dan bisa menghisap energi lawan" jawab Shiryu.

"Ia mengenakan baju zirah berwarna hitam pekat bermotif naga hitam, dan kepala naga yang menyerupai bunglon ditangan kanannya, dari usia ia seumuran dengan adikmu" lanjut sang mantan Saint Libra itu sambil menyerahkan foto yang didapatkan oleh seorang Steel saint melalui helm yang mereka pakai.

Genbu melihat foto targetnya itu dan melihat seorang remaja berzirah hitam dengan rambut pirang keabu-abuan dan mata merah menyala.

"Seiya kau bisa berangkat besok pagi, tapi khusus bagimu Genbu, sebaiknya kau berangkat lebih cepat" kata Shiryu.

"Baiklah, saya akan berangkat hari ini juga" jawab Genbu.

yah sudah lama juga ia tidak pulang dan melihat rumah.

"Genbu, bawalah surat ini saat kau berangkat" kata Saori memberikan sebuah amplop putih yang dilapisi oleh segel Sanctuary.

"Itu adalah surat pemberitahuan, kau akan melaksanakan misimu diteritori keluarga bangsa Iblis yang berpengaruh, sebisa mungkin kita harus menghindari konflik dengan mereka" kata Shiryu

Benar, saat ini Sanctuary tidak dalam kekuatan penuh, beberapa posisi Gold Saint saja masih kosong, dan pelantikan Gold Saint ke 13 pun tidak membantu banyak.

"Baiklah, saya berangkat nona Athena, Guru, Seiya-san" kata Genbu keluar dari pintu utama.

**Pusat kota Kuoh**

"huu, kenapa aku sering tersandung begini?" kata si gadis dengan nada sedih

Issei lalu mendekatinya dan menjulurkan tangannya pada si gadis

"Kau bisa berdiri?" tanya Issei pada suster berambut pirang itu, suster itu sedikit tersipu dan menggapai tangan Issei yang lalu menariknya sampai ia bisa berdiri.

"terima kasih banyak" katanya sambil merapikan pakaian suster yang ia pakai

dari gerakan bibirnya, Issei sadar kalau kalau gadis ini tidak berbicara dengan bahasa Jepang, ia bisa mengerti apa yang dikatakannya karena Iblis memiliki kemampuan bernama "language" yang membuat mereka bisa mengerti bahasa apapun yang digunakan oleh manusia.

...yah dilihat dari tipe wajahnya juga sudah terlihat dia orang asing...

"Hmm, kau turis?" kata Issei, walaupun ia tidak yakin karena si gadis menggunakan pakaian lengkap biarawati, lengkap dengan Rosario yang tergantung di lehernya.

"ah, tidak, aku ditugaskan ke Gereja di kota ini, cuma saja aku tersesat dan tidak ada yang bisa mengerti omonganku" jawabnya terlihat sedih.

"..." Issei terdiam, ia ingin sekali membantu gadis ini dengan mengantarnya ke satu satunya gereja yang ada di kota ini, namun ia adalah iblis, seorang Iblis berada di dalam tempat suci seperti gereja bisa dianggap sebagai sebuah agresi dan bisa menciptakan konflik antara dua fraksi.

'...belum lagi beresiko memancing amarah dua orang tuan putri di kota ini' pikir Issei merinding.

Tapi di lain pihak, ia tidak tega melihat gadis ini terus tersesat (dan tersandung?) di kota ini, ditambah lagi ia tidak yakin ada orang dikota ini yang bisa berbicara bahasa asing selain mereka.

'Ah sudahlah, biar nanti aku saja yang berbicara dengan kak Rias' pikir Issei

"Baiklah, ikuti aku, aku akan mengantarkanmu ke gereja itu" kata Issei

Biarawati itu tersenyum senang.

"Ah, terima kasih banyak...eng"

"...Issei" kata Issei memperkenalkan diri

"namaku Issei Hyoudo, aku tinggal dan sekolah di kota ini, siapa namamu?" lanjutnya.

"Terima kasih banyak Issei-san!, ah namaku Asia!, Asia Argento!" kata Asia memperkenalkan dirinya.

Issei lalu mengantar gadis itu ke arah gereja tua di pinggiran kota, setahunya itulah satu satunya gereja yang ada di kota ini, diluar pengetahuannya, dua sosok berjubah hitam sedang mengamatinya dari jauh...

**Hutan di Perbukitan dekat pinggiran kota Kuoh.**

"inikah Kuoh?" tanya seorang remaja berambut pirang kusam ke orang yang berdiri dibelakangnya, ia mengenakan jubah hitam yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. sebuah senjata panjang terlihat menggantung dipunggung namun tertutup oleh kain berwarna ungu.

Sosok yang berdiri dibelakangnya lebih tinggi sekitar 5 cm darinya, menggunakan jubah hitam yang sama dengan si remaja, namun wajahnya juga tertutup oleh jubah itu seperti kerudung.

"benar, menurut informasi yang kita dapat, kota ini dijaga oleh dua orang keluarga Maou, selama kau bertindak tanpa gaduh, misi kita bisa berjalan tanpa gangguan" kata sosok bertudung hitam itu.

"hmm, misi sembunyi – sembunyi, terus terang aku tidak suka misi seperti ini, terlihat seperti pengecut kalau menurutku." kata si remaja dengan ekspresi tidak suka.

"kau harus bersabar, selama tuan kita masih terperangkap, sebisa mungkin kita harus menghindari pertarungan frontal dengan para Iblis" kata si tudung hitam.

si Tudung Hitam lalu mengambil bola kristal putih dan membacakan suatu mantra tertentu, bola hitam itu lalu bersinar dan layaknya televisi, menunjukan kejadian saat Issei menolong Asia berdiri.

"Jadi itu target kita?, terlihat biasa saja" kata si remaja menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dadanya.

"Kau masih bisa bicara begitu?, kalau tidak ada bantuan dariku kau nyaris menjadi patung es oleh orang yang sebelumnya juga kau remehkan" tegut si tudung hitam.

si tudung hitam lalu memberikan beberapa kapsul kepada sang remaja.

"cih, telur naga?, bukankah sudah kubilang aku sendiri sudah cukup?" protes si remaja.

"jangan sombong, walaupun kau kuat, sifatmu itu akan menjadi kematianmu nanti, lagipula tidak ada jaminan cecunguk cecunguk berzirah baja itu tidak ada di tempat ini"

kata si tudung hitam, mengingat para Steel Saint yang ada di dekat Hyoga di Siberia.

dengan kesal, si remaja memasukan telur telur kecil itu kedalam jubahnya dan meloncat maju memasuki kota.

"benar, semakin cepat kau bergerak, semakin cepat pula waktu kebangkitan dewa kita" kata si tudung hitam.

"...bekerjalah dengan baik, Ksatria Raja naga hitam, Saji Genshiro"

si tudung hitam lalu berbalik meninggalkan perbatasan kota, namun ia berhenti setelah berjalan beberapa meter.

"nah..., sekarang tinggal membereskan para penguping..." katanya sambil tersenyum sambil melirik kearah pepohonan di sisi kanannya.

Lokasi, pepohonan dibukit, dekat perbatasan kota Kuoh.

Crow Johann ditugaskan oleh Sanctuary oleh Pope, ia harus mengintai dua orang mencurigakan yang muncul secara tiba tiba di bandara Jepang.

Saint perak dari rasi bintang corvus ini menggunakan para gagak peliharaannya untuk menguping pembicaraan dua orang misterius itu, namun ia bingung karena para gagak itu tidak kembali, dan penglihatan yang ia bagi dengan para gagak itu juga mendadak gelap.

"Kau mencari ini?" kata sebuah suara yang muncul dari belakangnya.

Johann langsung meloncat ke pohon berikutnya, dan berbalik ke arah tempat ia berdiri sebelumnya.

disana berdiri laki laki bertudung hitam tadi, ditangannya dua ekor bangkai gagak terlihat meneteskan darah segar.

"ga-gagak gagakku!" kata Johann melihat dua ekor peliharaannya mati.

"Menguping pembicaraan orang itu perbuata yang tidak sopan, aku akan mengajarkanmu sopan santun" kata orang itu, membuang bangkai gagak gagak tadi dan menembakkan cahaya emas dari tangannya.

"cih!" kata Jamian, ia berhasil menghindar dengan susah payah, tembakan cahaya itu merobohkan pohon yang tadi ia naiki.

"dilihat dari dandananmu, dan zirah yang kau pakai..., kau seorang Saint ya?" kata si tudung hitam.

"..." Johann terdiam dan hanya menatap si tudung hitam.

"...begitu, ternyata Sanctuary sudah bergerak duluan, kuakui rumor tentang Sanctuary yang telah bangkit kembali itu ternyata benar"

"dan dilihat dari gagak yang kau bawa bersamamu, kupastikan kau adalah Saint perak dari rasi bintang corvus/gagak, Saint yang sejak jaman dulu terkenal sebagai mata-mata Sanctuary" kata si tudung hitam.

"sepertinya kau tahu banyak tentang kami, siapa kau sebenarnya?" kata Johann

"...aku cuma salah satu pengikut dari dewaku, namaku tidak penting" kata si tudung sambil melancarkan serangan cahaya kedua.

"khh, serangan yang sama nggak akan berlaku pada seorang saint!" kata Jamian, ia merentangkan kedua tangannya

**WIND JAMMER!**

**Blaaast!**

serangan dari si tudung hitam terlihat tertahan oleh dinding angin yang muncul melindungi Johann

"hoo, dinding angin ya?" kata si tudung

"Dinding angin ini hanyalah awal, ayooo!, Wind Jammer!" seru sang corvus Saint sambil melempar kembali serangan tudung hitam yang kini bersatu dengan angin punyuh miliknya.

ledakan besar memporak porandakan bukit itu, awalnya Johann merasa lega, mengira sang musuh telah sirna dan ia bisa melaporkan temuannya kepada Pope dan Athena di Sanctuary.

"bisa membalikan serangan juga, Saint memang hebat" kata suara familiar dari balik kepulan asap.

dari balik asap berdiri seorang pria muda, dari perawakannya ia baru berusia maksimal pertengahan 20 tahunan, rambut hitam pendek dan sedikit jabrik tertutup sedikit oleh mahkota dengan batu oval berwarna merah ditengahnya.

ia juga mengenakan baju zirah perak yang sangat berkilauan yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya seperti ksatria eropa pada zaman abad pertengahan, namun dibagian dadanya terdapat motif kepala naga dengan 2 buah tanduk meliuk kebagian bahunya.

Dan beberapa bercak merah menghiasi zirah itu.

"sebagai hadiah aku juga akan sedikit menunjukan kekuatanku" katanya,membuat sebuah bola cahaya merah dari kepalan tangannya.

"!"

dan itu adalah kata kata terakhir yang terdengar oleh seorang Saint gagak sebelum cahaya merah menutupinya.

Dekat taman Kota.

Issei melihat dengan takjub pemandangan yang ada di depannya, Asia terlihat mengobati kaki seorang anak kecil dengan tangannya yang mengeluarkan cahaya hijau, luka itu terlihat mengering secara perlahan sampai akhirnya hilang tak berbekas.

Anak yang bernama Yoshi ini jatuh dan membuat kaki kanannya lecet karena bergesekan dengan jalan tepat saat ia dan Asia melintasinya.

Asia lalu mendekati anak itu dan mengobatinya dengan cara aneh ini

'Sacred Gear?' pikir Issei, itu satu-satunya penjelasan, karena pihak gereja tidak memperbolehkan praktek ilmu sihir, termasuk untuk penyembuhan.

"Nah, sudah sembuh sekarang Yoshi-kun!, jangan menangis lagi ya?" kata Asia tersenyum sambil membelai rambut bocah itu.

"terima kasih kak biarawati!" kata Yoshi tersenyum dan kembali membawa bola sepaknya ke arah lapangan dekat sana.

"Asia, kekuatan tadi..." kata Issei

"Ah iya, aku memiliki kemampuan untuk menyembuhkan siapa pun, ini adalah Anugerah yang diberikan oleh Tuhan kepadaku" kata Asia, ia tampak sedikit sedih setelah mengatakan hal itu, apa ada kisah tidak enak dibalik kekuatan mengagumkan itu?

Issei memilih untuk tidak meneruskan topik itu dan berganti topik lain sepanjang perjalanan mereka menuju gereja tua.

saat sampai didekat gereja itu, Issei masih tetap merasa hal tidak enak pada tubuhnya, walaupun ia secara reflek sudah membakar sedikit cosmonya tapi efeknya tetap terasa.

ini adalah satu dari kelemahan menjadi seorang Iblis, ia tidak bisa lama lama di tempat-tempat seperti ini.

"Kita sudah sampai Asia, ini tempatnya" kata Issei.

"Ah sudah sampai?, wah terima kasih banyak Issei-san" kata Asia

Asia terlihat senang dan berjalan menuju pintu masuk namun berhenti saat melihat Issei tetap diam.

"Kau tidak mau masuk?, minum teh dulu sebentar tidak apa apa kan?" tanya Asia.

Issei sebenarnya tidak enak menolak gadis ini tapi seorang Iblis tidak bisa seenaknya masuk ke dalam gereja.

"Ah tidak, aku masih ada urusan lain, lain kali saja, sampai nanti Asia!" kata Issei melambaikan tangannya dan pergi setelah berpamitan dengan Asia.

ia lalu berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya, ia melihat seekor kelelawar hitam bergantung di pohon seberang rumahnya.

'Familiar milik kak Rias' kata Issei, ia lalu memasuki rumah dan melihat gadis berambut merah itu sedang duduk di kursi ruang tamu sambil meminum secangkir teh.

di kursi sofa yang ada di seberang gadis itu, seorang wanita cantik berambut cokelat sebahu duduk disana.

Wanita ini adalah Marin, wali dari Issei (dan Genbu) yang sering datang menjenguk mereka sejak orangtua mereka tiada, Marin telah menjadi sosok kakak perempuan bagi Issei dan ia sering menjadi tempat curhatnya jika ia dalam masalah.

Dan ia juga mengetahui kalau Issei dan Rias serta teman-temannya adalah Iblis dan tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya, seakan itu hal biasa baginya.

"Aku pulang, Kak Rias?, Marin-san? tumben kalian datang bersamaan" tanya Issei

"Ah selamat datang, Issei-kun, Aku kebetulan lewat depan rumahmu saat Rias berdiri didepan pintu masuk" kata Marin, ia adalah waliku jadi ia juga memegang kunci rumah.

"Kau tidak masuk sekolah, aku khawatir terjadi sesuatu padamu" kata kak Rias melihatku dengan khawatir sambil lanjut meminum teh di cangkirnya.

Issei terdiam

'Kak Rias tidak menegurku karena pergi ke dekat gereja?' pikir Issei bingung karena ia pasti melihat apa yang ia kerjakan sore ini, familiar kelelawarnya itu selalu melihat apa yang terjadi di kota ini, lalu seakan akan membaca pikirannya Rias langsung menjawab.

"Kau bertanya kenapa aku tidak membahas kejadian hari ini kan?, yah aku tidak akan memarahimu,lagipula meninggalkan orang yang butuh bantuan memang bukan sikapmu"

kata Rias dengan tenang.

Issei menatap "kakak" nya itu, 3 hari belakangan Rias tidak seperti biasanya, tidak seriang dan sesemangat dulu, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Namun saat ia hendak bertanya, Marin mendahuluinya.

"Rias, Issei, ada yang ingin kuberitakan pada kalian" kata Marin dengan serius

"Genbu akan datang hari ini, Seiya memberitahukanku pagi tadi" kata Marin

Issei kaget menerima berita ini, seorang Saint seperti kakaknya tidak akan datang secara tiba-tiba tanpa pemberitahuan seperti ini kecuali ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

"Ia akan datang menemuimu dan Sona langsung setelah ia sampai, kelihatannya ada hal serius yang terjadi" kata Marin melihat kepada Rias.

"Ya, kakakku juga bilang akan ada utusan dari Sanctuary datang hari ini, aku tidak menyangka kak Genbu yang akan datang" kata Rias, ia bertemu kakak kandung Issei ini saat ia mereinkarnasi Issei menjadi Iblis 8 tahun lalu.

"Apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya Marin-san?" tanya Issei

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak tahu detail persisnya, lagipula aku yakin Genbu pasti akan memberitahukanmu saat ia datang nanti" kata Marin.

Marin adalah seorang mantan Saint yang berhenti beberapa tahun lalu, kadang ia melatih Issei gerakan bela diri dan pengendalian cosmo lanjutan setelah Genbu pergi.

Marin sangat kuat, ia kadang juga melatih Rias ilmu bela diri dan membuat gadis berambut merah itu bisa bertarung dengan tangan kosong.

"ngomong-ngomong Rias, sudah lama juga aku tidak melatihmu lagi, kau punya waktu hari minggu ini?" tanya Marin kepada si gadis berambut merah.

"Maaf Marin-san tapi hari minggu nanti aku ada urusan di sekolah, Issei kau dan yang lain juga harus hadir" kata Rias.

"Ha?" tanya Issei, kalau Rias sampai mengumpulkan anggota kelompoknya di hari libur, itu berarti ada hal penting yang terjadi atau ada seseorang yang akan datang, namun melihat ekspresi dari Rias ia yakin yang terjadi adalah hal kedua, dan sepertinya orang itu bukan orang yang ia sukai.

ia akan menanyakannya nanti...

saat ini hanya ada satu hal yang ingin ia lakukan, yaitu menunjukan kekuatannya yang sekarang kepada sang kakak, orang yang menjadi sasarannya untuk menjadi kuat.

"Ah iya Issei, soal biarawati tadi, bukankah gereja itu sudah tidak dihuni sejak 2 tahun terakhir?" kata Rias

"!" Issei terkejut, ia baru ingat sekarang!, kalau begitu kenapa Asia pergi ke gereja itu?, kecuali...

"...dia adalah biarawati yang dibuang oleh pihak gereja" kata Issei, cuma ada satu kesimpulan siapa yang mau menerima orang yang telah ditolak oleh gereja, baik itu Excorcist ataupun seorang pendeta dan biarawati.

Pihak Malaikat Jatuh!

Issei mengepalkan tangan, Sacred Gear Asia adalah incaran mereka!

ditambah lagi gadis sebaik dan sepolos Asia pasti akan sulit untuk tidak mempercayai orang yang mau menerimanya.

Issei lalu berdiri dan berbalik ke arah pintu, hendak menuju gereja namun ia dicegah oleh Marin yang memukul bagian belakang kepalanya , Issei langsung pingsan ke lantai.

"Maaf menyerangnya tiba tiba Rias, tapi kalau ia pergi tanpa pikir panjang seperti tadi" kata Marin sambil mengangkatnya.

"...Iya, aku mengerti, terima kasih sudah bertindak duluan Marin-san, kalau hanya aku dia pasti tetap pergi dan tidak mau mendengar" kata Rias

Jika ingin jujur ia mau saja membantu Issei menyelamatkan gadis itu, tapi posisinya sebagai Iblis tuan tanah kota ini bisa membuat situasi menjadi rumit.

**Pinggir kota Kuoh.**

Genbu berdiri didepan mayat Johann, seluruh tubuh dan clothnya seperti habis tersiram aspal panas, meleleh dan pepohonan disekitarnya rubuh dan patah seperti ditiup angin kencang.

Sisa pertarungan..., dengan kata lain Johann melawan dengan sengit.

"Johann..." kata Genbu melihat kondisi saint gagak/corvus ini ia merasa geram namun disisi lain juga membuat bertanya-tanya.

Siapa yang sanggup melelehkan Silver cloth seperti ini?, Johann termasuk Silver Saint yang kuat walaupun tidak selevel orang macam Horoligium Tokisada yang mampu mengendalikan waktu ataupun Lyra Orpheus yang disebut sebagai penerus sang silver saint legendaris Lyra Orphee.

Siapapun yang melakukan ini bukanlah orang sembarangan, dan kini ia paham kenapa seorang Gold Saint seperti dirinya ditugaskan.

**_Bersambung_**

**A/N: Chapter 3!, ternyata masih ada sisa inspirasi dikepalaku (terharu)!**

**beberapa fakta dari Saint Seiya Omega sengaja aku ubah, seperti misalnya pertarungan melawan Mars tidak terjadi dan Tokisada tetap menjadi Silver Saint.**

**Chapter 4 mungkin agak lama terbitnya jadi sabar ya XD.**

**Thanks banget buat para reviewer!**

ShadouRyu-kun: haha iya, terima kasih reviewnya!, aku usahakan sebaku mungkin bahasanya XD

ScorpioNoKuga: ah iya disini udah mulai ada Genbu lagi dan ada action sedikit XD.


	4. Character's Bio

**Sekiryuutei Ultimate Cosmos characters (Bagian 1)**

**Nama: Issei Hyoudo**

**Usia : 17 tahun**

**Biografi:**

Tokoh utama dari kisah ini, ia adalah pemegang dari Boosted Gear, salah satu Sacred Gear yang masuk dalam kategori longinus dan menyimpan jiwa Ddraig si naga merah didalamnya. Ia berasal dari keluarga biasa dan menjalani kehidupan normal sampai insiden 8 tahun lalu mengubah segalanya, ia adalah adik dari Gold Saint Libra, Genbu Hyoudo. Melampaui sang kakak adalah salah satu tujuan hidupnya.

**Nama: Rias Gremory**

**Usia : 18 tahun**

**Biografi:**

Puteri sekaligus pewaris dari keluarga Gremory, ia pertama kali bertemu Issei 8 tahun lalu saat ia sedang sendirian di taman kota, mereka menjadi akrab dan mulai berteman sejak saat itu. 8 tahun lalu saat 2 orang Iblis kelas atas mengincarnya di dunia manusia Issei datang melindunginya namun terbunuh, membuat Rias menghidupkannya kembali menjadi Iblis dengan menggunakan bidak "pawn" miliknya. Issei menganggap Rias sebagai kakaknya sendiri bahkan mungkin melebihi Genbu, namun Rias sepertinya melihatnya lebih dari seorang adik saja.

**Nama: Genbu Hyoudo (alias Libra Genbu)**

**Usia: 21 tahun**

**Biografi:**

Genbu adalah kakak kandung dari Issei, sejak kecil ia adalah anak yang cerdas dan kuat, hal ini membuatnya mendapat perhatian lebih dari kedua orangtuanya, hal yang kadang membuat Issei cemburu. Genbu sangat perhatian terhadap adiknya Issei, terlebih setelah serangan yang menewaskan kedua orangtuanya dan Issei sendiri 8 tahun lalu, membuatnya menjadi lebih bersungguh sungguh untuk menjadi kuat demi bisa melindungi sang adik dan sang dewi Athena. Ia adalah murid dari salah satu Saint legendaris, Libra Shiryu yang kini telah menjadi Pope.

**Nama: Sagitarius Seiya **

**Usia: 28 Tahun**

**Biografi:**

Seorang Saint legendaris yang sebelumnya adalah seorang Bronze Saint Pegasus, ia dikenal sebagai pembasmi dewa setelah sukses melindungi Athena dari Hades dan Poseidon beberapa tahun lalu, kini ia dan Hyoga sedang berada di Siberia untuk mengawasi meteor yang jatuh beberapa hari lalu di sana.

**Nama: Marin**

**Usia : 31 Tahun**

**Biografi:**

Marin adalah orang yang melatih Seiya saat ia masih menjadi kandidat saint sekaligus figur seorang kakak bagi Seiya, ia telah berhenti menjadi seorang Saint sejak kematian adik laki-lakinya Touma dan kini menjadi agen Sanctuary di Kuoh sekaligus wali bagi Issei (dan Genbu sebelum ia cukup umur). Marin memiliki cosmos yang sangat besar dan melebihi Silver Saint biasa, hal yang membuat Seiya beberapa kali berusaha memintanya kembali menjadi Saint, namun ia tolak.

**Nama: Saji Genshirou (Ksatria Naga Hitam).**

**Usia : 17 tahun**

**Biografi:**

Pemuda misterius yang datang bersama si Tudung Hitam ke kota Kuoh, ia adalah orang yang muncul bersamaan dengan jatuhnya meteor di Siberia. Ia dan si Tudung Hitam tampak mengincar seseorang di kota itu.

**Nama: ? (Laki laki bertudung Hitam)**

**Usia: ?**

**Biografi:**

Orang yang menemani Saji saat pergi ke Kuoh, juga orang yang memberikan perintah padanya.

orang ini adalah orang yang menyelamatkan Saji dari serangan Hyoga yang nyaris membuatnya membeku di Siberia. Ia sangat kuat dan mampu mengalahkan seorang Silver Saint seperti Johann dengan sangat mudah dan memiliki kekuatan yang mampu melelehkan Silver Cloth sekalipun.


End file.
